


You Should See me in a Crown

by Spacedadsammy



Category: HyunA - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Depictions of Abuse, Implied Sexual Assault, Implied abuse, Mafia AU, Mob Boss Hyuna, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Assault, Triple H - Freeform, Violence, hyuna au, mafia boss hyuna, mentions of abuse, triple h polyam relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedadsammy/pseuds/Spacedadsammy
Summary: Hyuna and Hyojong gave each other everything. Their home, their luxuries, their love seemed to be untouchable. That is, until it all went up in flames...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot but if it's received well I might write it as a full fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you think I'm pretty, you should see me in a crown"

The room was made of red and gold.

Hyuna really did like those colors, especially for guests. The walls were a deep maroon, maybe closer to burgundy. The frames set around the paintings were a lovely gold against the red. A chandelier, though not so extravagant, radiated warm gold light that made the huge dining room seem much smaller and the space more personal. Even the dark wood dining table was draped in a dark velvet cloth.

Hyojong was no different. He stepped into the room in a maroon and black suit and had his light blond hair pushed back, one side kept tucked behind his left ear. He liked the way his shoes sounded when he entered a room. The way softly chattering voices went silent so that his confident footsteps made their eyes follow his every move. He took his seat at the end of the long dining table in front of about twelve men. They all looked to him in silence. They all knew the rules. This room full of powerful men, leaders and killers and dealers and some may consider them monsters, they all waited patiently for a direction, a command. They knew the rules. Always address the king as Your Highness. Always do as told. Only speak to the king when spoken to. They knew that if they followed these simple rules the king would take good care of his guests. Now, these men waited for permission to eat the meal set out before them. Hyojong sat back comfortably and said, “Thank you for coming. We will begin shortly. As you were.”

The polite chatter started up again but Hyolong did not join. He sat still and observing, his expression almost blank. Almost all of these men had been trusted associates and guests of he and Hyuna’s for years. All except one.

A man sat to his left with black hair slicked back and a cheap suit cleared his throat, “Excuse me, your highness…” The room got a little quieter, eyes trained on the two. Hyojong didn’t turn or even answer. His eyes only gave the man the consideration of his attention. Yet he continued. “I’m not sure if this is a good time to discuss business but-” He stopped when he noticed Hyojong’s sharp glare.

“You’ll have your time, but you’ll do well to remember the rules.” Hyojong’s voice was dark and bitter with impatience.

“Yes your highness…”

A woman entered the room and the silence that fell was nothing like when Hyojong arrived. All the men straightened up, their full attention on her. She wore a black dress that fitted her small figure tightly. Messy orange curls bounced as she made her way to her seat. She had a cute cheerful smile that almost felt out of place in the atmosphere. He knew her as Hyuna, but they knew her as the King. She perched herself on Hyojong's lap and combed his hair back with her fingers. “Sorry for the wait, boys. Hope I didn’t take too long. Please, enjoy your meal.” At her word the room filled with clattering of silverware against plates. The talk was a bit more high spirited. They had been eager to eat and did so happily. She turned her attention back to Hyojong, cupping his chin in her hand gently. “Did they behave darling?”

He smiled adoringly and let out a low hum that sounded too close to a purr. “Yes, though this one seemed a bit too eager and overstepped a little.” He gestured to the man.

Hyuna didn’t speak to him, only to Hyojong. “That’s okay doll. He’s new. We’ll let it slide this time.”

“Wait,” the man was louder this time, almost sounding offended. “ _ She’s _ the king?” The room held its breath. Everyone stopped and watched to see how the king would react to this audacity.

“Your highness, in the flesh,” Hyuna answered in a voice close to singing.

“No fucking way.”

Hyuna picked Hyojong’s drink from the table and took a sip. “Are you so surprised?”

“You have nearly hundreds of people who have never seen your face ready to bow down at the feet of a... _ woman? _ ”

The room was thick with a tension that was mixed with shock and irritation.

“Yes,” her voice was far darker this time. “Including yourself and every man in this room.”

The man laughed nervously. “Forgive me. I’m just shocked is all. If I’m being honest I thought you were his-”

“His bitch? His girl? A toy he bought for himself?” The man didn’t answer. “I wouldn't expect someone who deals in human trafficking to understand the value of a woman outside of money anyway.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Meet me upstairs after dinner.” 

  
  


He obeyed.

During their meal, the king paid him no mind. She stayed sitting pretty on Hyojong's lap like he was her throne. She was unexpectedly cheerful. She laughed easily and happiness seemed to bubble up from her. It's hard to believe she was such a ruthless king.

After dinner the rest of the guests were served drinks while Hyojong escorted Hyuna's guest to her room.

When he stepped inside he found that her personal taste in decor was far different than the rest of her house. She loved color, bright and brilliant. She liked all art and not just the oil paintings in her dining room. 

Her room was only lit by a soft fuschia light above her unkempt bed. He was here alone and unsure what to do. Was he just supposed to wait? Was he allowed to sit? He considered looking around but considering the way he stepped out of line at dinner he thought maybe he was already on thin ice. So he waited anxiously.

Hyuna kept him waiting until she was ready. She stepped out of the bathroom in something far more casual than what she wore to dinner. She wore a comfortable fitting low cut shirt with black jeans and loose jacket over her shoulders. She had taken her makeup off and brushed out her hair.

She greeted him with a smile. “I'm glad you came.” She made her way to the bed and sat crossing her legs.

The man immediately started talking without permission. “Look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I just wasn't expecting-”

Hyuna lifted her hand and he stopped. “Let me make this quick. I won't be doing business with you.”

The man's jaw tightened. “You haven't even heard my proposal.”

“Don't need to. I already learned all I needed to at dinner. But thank you for coming. You're excused.” She stood and walked to her vanity, lighting candles that added a nice warm glow to her features. No one spoke for a long time. Nor did she hear footsteps exiting through the door. She hummed very softly while she picked up the cluttered area of makeup. She wondered when he would leave. The longer he stayed the more on edge she became. Her eyes shot up when she felt a hand at her waist. The man was getting closer, pressing his body against hers. “And what do you think you're doing?”

He brushed some of her hair back so that he spoke softly in her ear. “Why did you invite me up here hm? Away from everyone else, in your bedroom of all places.”

She frowned. “Jesus you really are full of yourself. If you know what's good for you you'll stop now and leave.”

He snaked  his arms around her now, gently at first but held her in place. “Don't act like you didn't call me up here for a reason. You don't call a guy up to your bedroom wearing something like this for nothing.”

She started to squirm and tried to push his hands away but his grip was tight. “God you're stupid. You must be the biggest fucking idiot I've ever seen.”

He started to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her cheek. She tried to move away but he pulled her tighter to him. “I wasn't expecting you to be so gorgeous,” he mumbled against her neck. “I bet you'd go for such a high price.”

“You piece of shit,” she spat between clenched teeth. She reached for something amongst her makeup that looked like lipstick, but when she uncapped it and twisted the top, a blade pushed up instead.

“I'm gonna be the one to make the king bow to me,” he said lowly before she plunged the blade deep into his arm. He cried out, jumping back and releasing her.

Hyuna spun around, delivering a hard punch to his nose. He doubled over trying to get his mind straight. Now she could tell his false power molded into rage. His face was boiling red, turning quickly to purple. His nose was clearly broken and spilling blood all over his cheap suit. “You bitch!” He roared. He reached for something behind his back but before he could take hold-

“Don't you fucking move.” Hyojong stood in the doorway, gun pointed towards the man. God Hyojong's anger was unlike anything the man had seen before. It wasn't clear in his expression but in his eyes. Hyuna was his girl, his queen. His eyes didn't burn. In fact they were cold, like they could make you listen up just at a glance.

Hyuna smiled and bounced on her feet as she made her way beside Hyojong and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'Aw, good boy,” she cooed.

Hyojong didn't look at her. He kept his gaze and gun trained on the man ahead. “Did he hurt you?”

“No baby,” her demeanor had changed in an instant to something so sweet and almost playful. “I'm okay.”

“Stand up.” Hyojong commanded.

The man obeyed, slowly rising with a smile on his face. “Oh I get it.  _ He's _ your bitch.” he started laughing darkly knowing that got under Hyuna's skin. “And to think I thought you had some sort of control of yourself. But no. You're more of a pussy than her and she's the one bossing you around. You're like her plaything. Probably just a fucktoy too. I tell ya we don't get a lot of women buying men but god she really got something to play with didn't she?”

Hyuna let it show for a moment. Her expression hardened and her eyes stung, but then her smile returned. This must've been the ruthless king the others feared because the man's blood ran cold when she delicately took the gun from Hyojong. “God you really are stupid aren't you. This is possibly the dumbest mistake you'd ever made. And it might be your last.” She took long strides towards him until they were face to face. He was far taller than her. She had to almost stand on her toes to look up at him, and yet her movements were steady like she's never been so sure about what she was doing. “Bow to your king,” she said. 

His hands were shaking but he didn't move. He looked down at her with a steady gaze and said, “you call yourself a king but you're still just a woman.”

Without even blinking she fired a shot into his knee. He collapsed, crying out in pain. He was beneath her now. She crouched down to look him in the face as tears streamed down his cheeks. “How come every single man out there knows how to follow directions but you hm?” Her voice was smooth and almost sweet but still scolding.

“Jesus you really are fucking crazy,” he whimpered.

“And you're obviously incapable of learning your lesson.” She sighed and stood over him again, aiming the gun right between his eyes. “We're done here.”

“No. Wait I-” she fired another shot and the room fell silent. 

Hyuna stood there for a moment staring down at his body, all her rage melting into exhaustion. Hyojong took his place beside her, placing a gentle hand on her back. “You okay?”

She didn't look up at him but held out the gun for him to take. “Yeah. Just get this away from me.” Hyojong took it and hooked an arm around her waist. She sighed. “He ruined my carpet. What an idiot. He didn't even know what he was talking about. Like either of us could own each other. Can't expect anyone in this business to know what love is like.”

“He didn't do anything to you did he?” Hyojong's voice was soft in her ear. It set her mind at ease.

“Other than piss me off and give me a gross hickey no.” She leaned into his hold, finally in the arms of someone she trusted. “I'm tired. We'll have to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.”

Hyojong planted a soft kiss on her temple. “Then let's get you to bed my queen.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your actions never go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I decided to turn this to a full fic. I hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Hyojong wondered if he’d take back all the bad things he’d ever been through. He figured it was a thought a lot of people considered, and many might say yes. However, many people didn’t exactly have the same experiences as him. For example, when he was sixteen, he was kidnapped. It crosses his mind at times how stable he feels now. He wonders if it should worry him after everything. 

He remembers the night he was taken above all else. It was November and the cold was biting. At the time the most inconvenient part of his evening was the way his cheeks stung in the winter air. He was really so innocent then and from time to time he considered the thought of how it would be if he's stayed that way. He remembers he wasn’t supposed to be out of the house. He remembers that he didn’t care. He remembers the booze, laughter amongst friends, carelessness, yellow street lamps illuminating their path and the deep surrounding of darkness between each light. He remembers the car. He remembers seeing it on every corner they turned, black and silently sitting like it was waiting for someone, but his attention would quickly be stolen by another drink being shoved into his hand. He remembers the silent neighborhood street only echoing with laughter and drunken singing. Then he remembers the first gunshot. How he didn't see his friend go down until he turned around. The second. Third, how his ears rang and he only watched as their bodies dropped. The men in the car...they were shooting down his friends like it was a sport. He especially remembers how fast he sobered up.

“Hyojong let’s go!” His last friend abandoned his drink and the lifeless bodies scattered on the cold concrete, pulling his arm as they ran faster than they ever thought they could. They didn’t look back. They raced for shelter, holding onto each other like they were the last people on the planet. The sound of tires on pavement followed close behind. There was a panic waiting to erupt but suppressed with one instinct: Run.

They could only get so far though. They thought they could make it. They saw the lights of a distant gas station. Just two more blocks. Almost there. So close. Not enough. They reached the end of the street and almost fell back when another car came to a screeching halt, blocking their path. They were surrounded. His friend went down without hesitation. But they didn’t kill Hyojong.

Instead he found himself tied to a chair, a flashlight blinding him in the dark room, spitting up blood with bruises littering his face. He remembered the camera in his face and his kidnapper’s smug voice saying “Smile pretty for the camera. Your dad’s watching.”

To which he replied, “fuck you,” which earned him another hard blow to his jaw.

“You see that? Your kid suffers as long as we go without payment,” the man spoke to his father now.

But payment never came. What came next was survival. Hyojong was a captive, but he refused to be a victim. The beatings were endless but served as lessons. He learned to fight, and that turned to something his ‘boss’ came to value. He was called a natural. He was small and skinny but was fast and efficient. After almost a year he was no longer treated as a hostage and more so like a guard dog, still under a watchful eye but earning a purpose amongst the others.

However, while Hyojong was good at fighting, his boss was better at manipulation. He managed to keep him in check just with convincing words. He remembered the day he found out his father was in prison. “Congratulations!” His boss said. “You get to stay here forever!”

He considered running. He more than considered it a million times before, but now that he was certain his father would never pay his debt, he thought there would never be a way out without finding one himself.

This was nothing like how he imagined his life. He wanted so badly to be angry at his kidnappers, but his anger boiled for his father. His father was the one with the drug addiction. He's the one who borrowed money for it. He's the one who stole their drugs and yet Hyojong paid for it. Hyojong was supposed to be in school, go to football games, take someone to prom in a tux, graduate with his friends. He missed his friends… Instead of that though, he made his first kill by the age of eighteen. And that’s when he stopped living. 

“Is it really so different than how you were before?” His boss would say. “We watched you for a really long time. We know you were miserable out there too. At least here you have a purpose. You have a roof over your head and a valued skill.” The worst part is that, he was right. Hyojong hated waking up back then almost as much as he did during his time there. He feared the day he’d find his dad overdosed on the living room floor so often that he carried it with him wherever he went. He hated school. He hated that he was branded the troublemaker for his father’s actions. He got decent grades, behaved in class and was overall reserved. Yet no girl ever talked to him unless she wanted to piss off her dad, and school wasn’t exactly the safest place to admit he likes boys too. He was miserable then, and it stayed that way.

Until he met Hyuna.

He was twenty three. He practically grew up in this world and didn’t know much of anything else. Through the seven years of silent obedience he had gained his boss’s trust so confidently to accompany him to dinner with the King. 

The king was someone Hyojong heard about often but no one ever saw. To be invited to dinner meant that you were powerful and trusted enough to see his face. Hyojong was absolutely awed when he discovered that the King was, in fact, a woman. Her hair was honey blonde back then. She was stunning but with a genuine smile. She could easily model expensive clothing, but Hyojong imagined how pretty she’d look with that smile dancing on the beach. She felt way too sunny to be as ruthless as they said. He would soon see for himself that she was no damsel in distress. 

Hyuna, to this day has a particular distaste for traffickers. The parties and dinners were often a trap to kill leaders and destroy whole trafficking systems. Hyojong’s boss, unfortunately for him, was something just shy of notorious for it. And when it was his time to face the music, Hyojong couldn’t help but watch as for the first time in six years, he was free.

  
  


He thought maybe a regular person would erase all those events from their life, but he couldn't bring himself to fully regret it. Especially now as he lay beside the woman he fell in love with just a year before. Hyuna's hair is orange now and it might be his favorite color she's ever dyed it. She loves vibrant colors. Even the soft light dimly illuminating their room is a sweet fuschia. Hyuna is warm. All things about her is radiant. Her peacefulness followed into sleep. There's no way he could regret any event that led him here. High school be damned. Normal life wouldn't be worth it. Despite his wandering thoughts, just a glance at her steadied his mind in knowing he was right where he needed to be.

That is, until the fire alarm went off.

 

Hyojong was up before Hyuna stirred awake. She sat up, almost desperately blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Hyojong? What's going on?” Her voice was soft and innocent as it always is in the morning. Only this time it was laced with the faintest bit of childlike fear. Like a little girl asking her father to check under her bed.

Hyojong was shoving money into the “emergency bag” they kept under the bed. There was a state he went into during life-threatening situations. He seemed to move almost mechanically. Complete focus on survival and protection. Of course the bag already had money in it. It had everything they needed to make a quick escape. Yet here he was, clumsily putting in things that they'd never thought of when they originally packed it. “There's a fire,” he answered without stopping. His voice was still rough with sleep but flat and informing. “We have to go now.”

Hyuna wasted no time getting out of bed. She realized that was not sleepy haze clouding her vision but smoke pouring in from under the bedroom door. Her lungs started to burn and she began to cough so intensely that tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

“Wait here,” Hyojong commanded. There was only one way out of this room and they were terrified to find what was behind this door. 

The couple was good at staying level-headed. This was hardly the first time their lives were threatened and it definitely would not be their last. But they had to admit, no one ever tried to burn their house down before. 

Hyojong slung the duffle over his shoulder, holding the collar of his shirt over his mouth as he reached for the door. All basic fire knowledge he'd learned when he was a kid in school was coming back to him, screaming that this was the worst thing to do, but it was his only option. Smoke flooded in through the open door. Hyuna lifted her shirt over her mouth too but it did nothing to prevent the violent coughing that followed. 

Hyojong scanned the surroundings to find tall flames blocking any path to the right, leaving only one clear way down the stairs to his left. He looked back to Hyuna and reached out his hand. “Come on I found a way!”

Hyuna took his hand and they clung to each other as they raced down the stairs. For a moment they stood wide-eyed with devastation when they reached the living room. Whoever did this took their time in turning everything they owned to dust. All their couches and chairs were ablaze with angry fire. Their tables and decor shattered and splintered around the floor. To the right was their kitchen, and the left was the dining hall. Both were hardly different from the living room. The flames were burning high and strong sought to destroy everything in their home.

This was no time to be sentimental though. Hyojong pulled Hyuna towards the front door before the flames could close in. 

They burst out into the summer air and were hit with a different kind of heat. The burning air followed them outside, mixing with the hot weather. They didn’t stop moving until they reached their car parked down the drive. That’s when they saw the destruction in all its glory. Flames burst through the kitchen window, then the dining room...and finally their bedroom.

“Jesus…” Hyuna gasped, eyes trained on the bright flames flickering against her features. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know but we gotta go before anyone gets here,” Hyojong replied, starting the car.

“Where should we go?” Hyuna’s voice shook just a little. It was a mistake planting some sort of roots. Even if it was just for a couple years. She felt foolish to make a home for herself when she knew movement was the safest way to live. Her throat tightened with the threat of a sob as the car pulled further from the flames and the world darkened into night.

“We'll go to our apartment in the city until we know it's safe.” Hyojong answered, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. Hyuna only nodded silently.

Their house was in the countryside. Their apartment being hours away into the city. Deep night sky started to gently brighten into dawn. Panic and adrenaline slowly dissolved into exhaustion. Hyuma settled into her seat and let herself drift away for the long drive.

It only felt like moments passed when she blinked awake again to lights in her face. She expected the view of multi-colored city lights, but nothing had changed. The sun was still rising over the hills and the road still stretched before them. Only a vast expanse of trees surrounded them on either side. Hyuna jumped at the realization that the lights were coming from behind. Headlights. She didn’t dare look behind her seat but trained her gaze on the rear-view. “Hyojong…” She said lowly, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Hyojong gripped the steering wheel tight in his hands. His breathing was shallow and his eyes hard and focused. “I know.”

“How long have they been following us?” Hyuna’s fingers twitched for a gun. The one in the glove compartment, or maybe the one under her seat. Her jaw was tightened watching the car behind them keep pace with their own.

“About fifteen minutes,” Hyojong answered flatly. “We’re already off-track but they’re definitely following.” He took a sharp right onto another quiet road. Sure enough, the car followed. Hyojong pressed the gas more intently, lurching the car forward. 

Hyuna had her hand on the glove compartment and watched for any kind of threat. Everything seemed to fall away in the last few moments of peace. Then, the bullets hit their window.

“Fuck!” Hyojong cursed aloud. Both ducked down to avoid their aim. Another shot cracked their glass. Three. Four. Five.

“Son of a bitch,” Hyuna cursed, yanking open the glove compartment and taking the gun. Her body moved in a way that was almost predatory when she had a gun in hand. It scared her at times but now she had her target in sight and there is no way they were going to take her house and her love in the same night. Not when she had their lives in this gun. She rolled down the window.

“Hyuna don’t!” Hyojong commanded, but she’s never been one to follow orders.

In swift movements she lifted herself up and partially out of the window, aiming her gun towards their followers. The wind roared past her, whipping her hair across her face like flames obscuring her vision. Yet she fired and landed successful shots in their windshield.

“Hyuna get back in the fucking car!” Hyojong’s voice was unlike anything he thought he could produce. Fear and panic and anger all melded into a deep demanding growl. But Hyuna didn’t hear him. She was focused on firing, on killing. “Hyuna, fuck! Get in this car!” There was no response other than gunfire passing between the two cars. His eyes blew wide at the sight before him. A quiet curse escaped his lips when he realized there was no way out of this. It was coming weather he wanted it to or not. “Hyuna look out!”

Hyuna whipped around only to see headlights ahead of them before the impact.

Crashing metal, shattering glass, and Hyuna laid sprawled and bleeding in the street.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something monumentally shitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for implied suicide attempt !!!!

It seemed that there was always a moment of peace right before shit hits the fan. 

For Hyuna it was the gentle drift between sleep and wake. Everything was silent save for the soft hush of air passing through her lungs. The late morning sun shone on her face, warming the pillow beneath her.

_ Pillow? _

Slowly her senses started to return to her. She winced and let out a pained hiss between her teeth. Her skin crawled to a steady burn. Her bones developed a deep ache, and there was something clasped around her wrists.

She jolted awake, eyes darting in all directions to take in her surroundings. The room was tiny with one bed to which she was cuffed to the metal headboard. The walls were dark but the light beaming in from the window made it feel too warm and almost cozy for the situation. She examined herself next. She was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts she wore to bed, only now covered in blood and dirt. Her skin was  scattered with ugly bruises and nasty road rash that stung when she moved.

“Shit,” she cursed under her breath. Her cuffs clanked above her as she tried and failed to get up. “Fuck.”  _ This is bad. This is really, really bad. _ She found Hyojong sitting propped up and cuffed to the heater under the window to her left. He was still unconscious and almost unscathed save for the deep cut across his forehead. Whoever put them there neglected to tend to their wounds. Dry blood matted Hyojong's hair and crusted atop the gash on his forehead. Hyuna was still covered in dirt, her surely deep red scrapes and cuts hardening to a dark brown.

“Hyojong!” Hyuna's voice came out like a hiss in an attempt to keep quiet. No answer. “Hyojong!” She tried a little louder this time. Nothing.  _ Shit. _ She did another scan of the room looking for anything useful until she spotted her shoes still loosely fitted on her feet. She slipped one off so that it balanced from her toes. She looked to Hyojong and said a silent apology before launching her shoe at him. It landed its target, hitting him in the chest before clattering to the floor.

Hyojong woke with a gasp, his eyes blown wide and unfocused. He immediately started to tug at his restraints, the metal clattering loudly against each other.

“Ssshh!” Hyuna warned.

Hyojong stopped, finding Hyuna and letting himself relax with the little bit of familiarity. “Hyuna?” He whispered back, “where the hell are we?”

“I don't know. Fuck.” There was an intensity rising in her chest. She was mapping out everything in the room. Every exit, every hiding place. They really didn't have a lot of options. A window to the left, a door to the right.

“Jesus are you okay?” Hyojong's gaze was following the damage spread over her skin with a worried frown. He wanted so desperately to reach out and touch her, to comfort her, to care for her.

The answer is “no” of course. The wounds wrapped her whole body in fire and pain. Even the soft sheets pressed and rubbed her wounds in a way that made her want to cry out. But this wasn't the time for that. Escape first, cry later. “I'm fine.”

A creak in the floorboards just outside the door made the two shut up and listen, their eyes trained on the sound. A man entered the room looking more casual than expected in a button up shirt and jeans. A small blonde woman followed behind him, keeping her eyes down and her lips turned up in a forced smile. The man was tall and wore a smug smile that made Hyojong want to punch his lights out. His face was handsome but his demeanor absolutely repulsive. His smile shifted from smug to cheesy at the pair's hard scowls thrown in his direction. “Good morning,” he chirped, sitting on the edge of the bed. His eyes fell on Hyuna's wounds and his smile dimmed just slightly in disappointment. “Wow they really did a job on you huh? In my defense I told them not to hurt you. Now you won't sell as high. Shame.” Hyuna's stare sharpened and the man only laughed. “Oh did no one tell you? You two are gonna be the grand prize in this week's auction.” He placed his hand harshly on Hyuna's thigh. She bit back a scream at the sudden sting on her wounds. “You, pretty rose, are gonna go to some horny billionaire to fuck in his great big mansion for a ridiculously high price.” His voice was molding into something sharper, angrier.  “Unfortunately, with all these dirty scrapes and bruises, you won't go for as high of a price. But maybe being the king might work in that favor.” 

“You fucking bastard,” Hyojong's restraints clattered. His body launched forward on its own in an attempt to take this rat down, to make sure he never laid a hand on his girl, but to no success. He was thrown back to the floor, unable to move.

The man's cheesy smile returned watching the spectacle and humbled surprise on the pair's faces. “You didn't think that stupid shit you killed the other night was really in charge of all this did you? You two have been causing trouble for us for years and it's time you face the consequences.” He looked to Hyojong, pride bubbling in his expression. “As for you, you're not exactly being sold for eye candy. You have quite the reputation. You used to be Daeshim's guard dog right? No one could even touch him back then. Except, you used to go by E'Dawn. Might wanna go back to that so no one knows your real name is Hyojong.”

“And who the hell are you, asshole?” Hyuna's voice was biting and dark.

“Wow she talks!” He almost sounded giddy. “And she has a pretty voice too. The bidders will definitely like her...only we'll have to do something about that hair color.”

“His name is Dohyun,” Hyojong answered for him through clenched teeth.

Dohyun's face lit up. “Oh so you do remember!! I used to come by your boss's place. You really grew up didn't you? It's nice to see you again Dawnnie all grown up and in love.” He lifted himself off the mattress and stepped aside to let the blonde step forward and work at unclasping Hyuna's restraints. “This is Daisy. She'll be taking care of you for the next three days before the auction.”

Hyuna studied her face. Her features were soft. Round cheeks, light pink lips and green eye contacts that let the slightest bit of her natural brown eye color bleed through. She looked sad...ashamed, like she was saying a silent apology as she leaned over Hyuna to release the cuffs from around the metal bar. Hyuna mouthed her own apology before closing her hands around Daisy's throat and pinning her to the bed. Immediately the girl started squirming, fighting against Hyuna's grip. She clawed at her wrists and arms, legs kicking beneath her. Her mouth gaped and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Hyuna looked up to demand their release in exchange for Daisy's, but stopped when her eyes caught the gun aimed at Hyojong. 

“I don't think you wanna do that, Rose.” Dohyun said sternly. 

Hyojong of course was no stranger to the presence of a gun in his direction. His face remained stone with only his jaw clenched. His eyes were hard and warning but he said nothing. 

But Hyuna… there was a moment of panic, and then defeat.  _ Oh god. This is it isn't it?  _ She slowly lifted her hands and Daisy let in a desperate gasp followed by violent coughing.

“Good girl,” Dohyun lowered his gun but kept it in his grip. “Now say your goodbyes while you can because this is the last time you lovebirds are ever gonna see each other... Daisy?”

Daisy stood and steadied herself. Her eyes dared not leave her shoes when she squeaked a quiet pleading, “come with me.” She sounded so terrified and vulnerable. The first they heard her voice and it came out like a puppy begging not to be beaten. Guilt flooded Hyuna wholly. She wasn't like her. This girl was new and the fear shuddering through her body was all too familiar.

Hyana's guilt was rivaled only by the panic and realization that she could not find a way out of this. One wrong move and Hyojong is dead. So instead she took him in all over again. He was a mess, beaten and dirty, but stunning nonetheless. His expression softened when sadness registered on her face. She was grateful at least that the Hyojong she saw now was the Hyojong she loved. Not her guard, not the second half of the King, but the Hyojong she fell for with soft eyes just for her, the Hyojong she devoted herself to making sure he'd never belong to someone else other than himself again. This is the Hyojong she refused to leave behind.

  
  
  


Hyuna silently followed Daisy down a hall of creaky floorboards and doors lining the walls. The lights were off and the air cold. The only light was from the window at the end of the hall. She paused to look through it, wondering if she could survive a jump and escape. Before she could get her answer Daisy's timid voice interrupted her train of thought. “Don't do that.” Hyuna looked to her terrified face, red hand prints developing around her neck. She swallowed her guilt but said nothing. “Trust me I've tried. They'll catch you before you can get anywhere.” Hyuna only nodded before they set off again.

They went down a flight of stairs into another hallway. This one had no windows and was dimly lit by buzzing lights above. Three doors lined the walls on either side and at the end was a door with a poor excuse for a neon sign over it that read “bar”.

As they made their way down, another girl with unnaturally red hair came through the bar door. She was vastly different from Daisy. Her features were sharper, older. Her eyes were catlike and stern. Not to mention her clothing was meant to maybe look more edgy. While Daisy wore a soft cotton dress that matched her soft features, this new girl wore boots matched with black torn up jeans and a leather jacket atop an almost too revealing black tank. Her makeup matched her hair, deep red shadow applied thoughtfully with black eyeliner. She looked like the kind of girls Hyuna would catch herself looking at in high school. Simply put, she looked...cool.

“Oh, Daisy thank god!” Her voice was somehow soft but rough at the same time. Like it had once been soft but too many cigarettes had done their work. She hurried to Daisy, taking both her hand and holding them in her own. “I need help at the bar.” Her expression fell at the sight of Hyuna and then hardened when she noticed the blooming bruise around Daisy's throat. “Oh my god what happened?”

“I'm fine,” Daisy's voice shook unconvincingly.

The girl's hands went to Daisy's face, turning it gently to get a better look. “I knew I shouldn't have let you go up there by yourself.”

“I'm fine,” Daisy repeated with more force.

The girl didn't release her. There was something in the way she held her. She cradled Daisy's face like it was the most precious and most fragile piece of art. She was straddling a line between harsh protectiveness and fearful care. It was something recognizable and familiar. She wanted to fight for her and hold her all at once. It all appeared in the way she touched her, and Hyuna knew it all too well. “Was it Dohyun??” She pressed. “I'm so sorry Daisy. I'll make him let you watch the bar next time I-”

“Ruby stop!” Daisy pulled away, taking Ruby's wrists gingerly and holding them as if she were backtracking the sudden movement. “I'm all safe, see? Besides we have a new girl today.”

Hyuna didn't have the nerve to look up at Ruby knowing she's the one who did that to Daisy. She thought about Hyojong. If he appeared to her the way Daisy came to Ruby, there would be hell to pay.

“This is Rose?” Ruby's voice took an even tone. Daisy nodded. “Go take care of the bar for me sweetheart, I'll take care of her.” Ruby softly kissed her forehead to send her off, leaving the two in silence. Ruby was much taller than her and peered down at her with a hard gaze.

A stare like that was something Hyuna was familiar with. She found herself in her element, She squared her shoulders and looked up at her unflinchingly. “My name’s not Rose.”

“It is for the next three days until the auction.” Ruby's posture relaxed to something more casual but her voice was informative. “The bathroom and shower are there,” she pointed towards the first door at the far end of the hall. Then, to the second. “This is me and Daisy’s room.” Finally, to the door right across from them, “and that’s your room.” She moved to the door to the left, “laundry room, supply closet, and the last is the boss's office.” She took another glance over Hyuna's body. “Jesus did they even bother to clean you up at all?? Those cuts are gonna get infected and then where would we be?” She offered a small laugh. “You didn't hear it from me but Dohyun can be a real idiot. I swear if it weren't for me this bar would be fucked.” Hyuna allowed herself a little smile at the dissipating tension. “Go take a shower. I'll bring you clothes and patch you up after.” For once, Ruby smiled. It wasn't strained but not so natural, a valid attempt to ease Hyuna's nerves.

 

The bathroom was small and far too similar to a horror movie for comfort. The lights above were fluorescent and buzzing louder than the ones outside.

She tried to enjoy her shower. But even the cold water hit her wounds roughly. Her body flinched with every drop but she clenched her jaw and tried her best to wash the dirt and dried blood off her skin and out of her hair. She watched as the slightest bit of orange dye spiraled down the drain and stained her fingertips. She wondered if Hyojong was still upstairs. Maybe they moved him to another place? Would she be able to make it back to the room, get him and then escape? Could they really survive a jump from the window? Daisy did.  _ God how did this get so fucked up? _

  
  


“Is there really no way out of here?” Hyuna asked Ruby as she sat up on the bathroom counter. She had changed into a black T-shirt with the logo of the bar in fancy white font reading “the Rose Garden Bar”.

Ruby stood, patting antiseptic to her wounds. Hyuna tried her best not to flinch at the stinging pain.

Ruby huffed a laugh. “You're not exactly subtle are you?”

“I'm serious,” Hyuna's voice was light. “Isn't there a back door or something?”

Ruby paused, keeping her eyes down at her task. “There is through the boss's office, but he only gives me the key when I need to go out for him or do some shit for him.”

Hyuna furrowed her brow. “What kinda shit?”

Ruby clicked her tongue and laughed lightly. “Literally everything. I cut his hair, shave his face, pick his tie,” she rolled her eyes “like I said, this bar would be shit without me.”

“Well what about the window upstairs? Daisy said that she…” Hyuna trailed off noticing Ruby's distant expression, like she was remembering something she didn't want to.

“Daisy wasn't trying to run away,” Ruby explained quietly. She looked up at Hyuna and it was easy for her to piece together what happened. Daisy wasn't trying to escape. She was trying to die. “You came with a guy right?”

“Yeah…” Hyuna answered.

“Do you love him?” Hyuna swallowed the growing sadness in her throat and nodded. Ruby turned her attention back to her task. “Was he ever trafficked before?”

Hyuna paused, “yeah…”

“Then he's like the rest of us.” She sighed. “There was a point in time he was innocent. Maybe he was in school. Maybe he had a job he hated. Maybe the worst thing he had to deal with everyday was how early he had to wake up in the morning. And then one day, he didn't belong to himself anymore… It's easy for us to bury that part of us after a few years. The naivity, the memory of regular life. Daisy isn't like that. She's only twenty one. She was in college. She's only been here a year while I've been here four. She's not cut out for this sort of thing. She's too sweet, too kind. I can't risk her getting hurt again.”

Hyuna understood. Hyojong didn't like to talk about how he lived before he was kidnapped, but Hyuna couldn't help but wonder. She wondered what kind of student he was, if he had lots of friends or kept to himself. She wondered if he did school activities or went to parties or kissed other girls. A part of her wanted to know him like that. She wanted a love without danger even if danger was all she knew. 

So did Ruby. Ruby would do anything to protect any sort of innocence Daisy has left. If that means staying put so she wouldn't get hurt, she would.

  
  
  


Having no windows or clocks seriously messed with Hyuna.

She assumed it was night when fatigue overtook her, but she did not want to spend time in her room. 

It wasn't so much a room as it was a broom closet with a dirty sleeping bag in the corner. Of course she was in no position to complain, but she couldn't help herself from missing her bed.  _ That's what you get for planting roots. _

Instead, she spent her time with Daisy or Ruby as they rotated. One would watch her while the other worked the bar, but neither were bad company. Daisy was shy. Her voice was smooth and she talked shortly and simply. There was something about her that could relax anyone. Ruby, on the other hand, was loud and cheerful all the time. She always had a cigarette in her hand. Ruby had a contagious laugh. Ruby played her favorite music loud and Daisy’s music louder. When the bar closed, Ruby brought them food and alcohol. Hyuna didn’t drink but there was something about how cheerful the two got while drinking together that made her smile.  Ruby brought the best out of Daisy and Daisy did the same for Ruby. What a beautiful thing to come of a shitty situation.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” Hyuna said to Daisy as she combed the black hair dye through her hair on the second day. “I thought I could scare him into letting us go.”

“I know,” Daisy replied easily. “It’s okay. I’ve done some crazy stuff to try to escape.” This was one of the things that made Hyuna believe Ruby. Daisy was forgiving, accepting and understanding. She doesn’t trust easily but listens easily and will find a way to see the good in people. Hyuna prayed she wouldn’t lose those qualities too soon. 

Hyuna smiled to herself. “So are Daisy and Ruby your real names?”

Daisy giggled softly. “No. Dohyun gave us those names when he…” she swallowed. “Bought us.” She shivered at the word “bought” like it was forbidden.

“So then what is your name?”

Daisy paused. “We’re not really supposed to say. We’re the only ones who stay but Dohyun always calls the newcomers Rose or Rosie since he’s in charge of the main events at these auctions.”

Hyuna hummed in understanding. “Well my real name is Hyuna,” she offered a smile. “Just so you can remember which rose I am.”

Daisy returned the smile. “I’m Choonhee.”

 

The night of the auction came too soon.

All three of them wore dresses. Ruby in a strapless red dress fitted tightly to her figure. Her hair was curled into loose waves. Daisy wore a long, pale pink dress that looked stunningly elegant yet comfortable. Her hair was intertwined with white flower hair clips. Hyuna wore a black velvet, long sleeve dress to cover her healing road rash. Daisy had curled her now black hair and put it up in a pretty updo with little gold hair pins to keep everything in place.

The short walk from the front door of the bar and Dohyun’s car was the first time Hyuna had been outside in days, and probably the last time she’d be outside in a very long time. It was night but the air was thick and hot. She welcomed the hot air on her face after days in chilly corridors.

“So let me tell you how this is gonna work,” Dohyun directed from the passenger seat. The three women listened from the back seat, the occasional street lamp illuminating their features. “You are to stay in my sights at all times. If you leave, believe me, I will know. You will be on your best behavior. This is a dinner party after all. Don’t bother asking anyone for help. We’re all here to buy and sell our goods and go home happy. No one will help you. You got that kitties?”

“Yes sir,” Ruby and Daisy said in unison. Hyuna stayed quiet for a long moment.

“What about you, pretty Rose?” Dohyun craned his neck to look back at her. 

The passing yellow street lights crossed her defiant glare. Ruby nudged her elbow into Hyuna’s ribs.  _ Just say it Hyuna. You don’t have to mean it.  _ “Yes sir,” she said coolly.

 

They arrived at a mansion like she’s only seen in movies. It was huge and luxurious with many windows shining golden light through. She stepped up to the open doors with Ruby and Daisy on either side into the gold ballroom. An extravagant chandelier hung above a buzzing crowd of men and women chatting politely and flirting. There was an awful stirring at her core, like something really bad was about to happen. Something monumentally shitty.

She spotted Hyojong immediately. He had a glass of wine in his hand and a plastic smile stretched across his lips as he made small talk with sleazy looking men in ugly suits. Makeup caked heavily on his face in a poor attempt to cover the scar across his forehead, but god he always looked so good in a suit. The unsettled stirring in her gut turned to aching homesickness. She wanted to run. She wondered if she could grab his hand and bolt for the door. She wondered how far they could make it. Maybe they can steal a car-

“Oh Dohyun! You have three beautiful women on your arm tonight? How lucky!” A man’s cheerful voice pulled Hyuna’s attention away. The man was small and plump with graying hair and a matching moustache over his yellow-toothed grin.

Dohyun placed a hand at Hyuna’s back. “This is tonight’s centerpiece. Our lovely Rose.” Hyuna offered a small, cooperative bow in his direction.

“Oh how lovely!” The man clapped. “I look forward to seeing you on stage.”

“Thank you sir, but if you excuse me, we should get her ready for the show.” Dohyun turned to the three women. “Ladies? Could you escort Rose up to my room?”

“Yes sir,” Ruby and Daisy departed with a polite bow before guiding Hyuna away. 

 

They steered her towards a staircase and  _ god, _ she was getting sick of long hallways with many mysterious doors that she didn't care to open.

They let her into a room with gold lighting just like the rest of the house.  _ Shit, doesn't this place have even a little bit of personality?? _ There was a sofa at the far end of the room and a mini-bar to the left. That's it.

Ruby and Daisy hugged her tightly goodbye. “Please take care of yourself,” Daisy's voice sounded pleading. “Call the bar if you can.”

“If it means anything, you were my favorite rose,” Ruby said playfully. They exchanged their last goodbyes.

And then she was alone.

That unsettled stirring started up again in the quiet that followed.  _ Fuck this is really happening huh. I'm gonna be sold to some fucker and never see Hyojong again.  _ She started to shake. For the first time since she was a teenager, she was terrified. She had no idea what would happen to her, to Hyojong.  _ Oh no...what if Hyojong dies?? What if he gets shot or- _

“Well if it isn't the King herself.”

Hyuna whipped around and there he was. Hyojong swung the door shut as he stepped inside. He wore a smile that she never thought she’d miss so dearly.

“Oh my god!” she thought she might start sobbing on the spot, but instead she jumped up into his arms for the tightest hug she could take. She was shaking harder than before. She's so scared and so relieved and so unsure and so safe all at once. Somewhere past the door and down the hall, a crowd was applauding followed by Dohyun's muffled voice announcing the start of the auction and introducing the first line of girls.

“God I missed you,” Hyojong started to gently stroke her hair.

“I missed you too,” Hyuna mumbled almost incoherently against the crook of his neck.

They parted, Hyojong taking her face gently in his hands. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

Hyuna shook her head, tears threatening to spill over. “No honey they didn't but…” she sighed in an attempt to steady herself. “Please just kiss me. I don't wanna forget.”

They kissed harder, more painfully than they ever had before. It wasn't rough or rushed or desperate for heat. It was still and lingering like they were trying to memorize the exact shape of each other's lips. Hyuna thought of all the times she took the simple act of kissing for granted. The chaste kisses before the other left the house, the confident ones used to lay claim on one another in front of a jealous gaze, the hasty ones placed over their bodies. It felt like forever since they've had a sweet kiss like this.

“Sold!” Dohyun's voice boomed in the distance. The crowd cheered and applauded.

Hyuna pulled away first. “We don't have a lot of time. How are we gonna get outta here?”

Hyojong pressed an index finger to his lips and pointed towards the far end of the room. Hyuna's eyes followed in the direction and found a camera in the upper left corner. She scrunched up her nose.

“Look Hyuna,” Hyojong's voice was somber. Like he was about to deliver heartbreaking news. That awful stirring returned. “I'm afraid…” he stopped, tasting the bitterness of the words on his tongue. “I don't think we can get out of this.” Hyuna searched his expression for any break, any indication that he didn't mean what he said. There was none. “Not now anyway. I saw what kinda shit Dohyun gets into, hell I practically grew up around him. If he catches us, what he'll do is far worse than what he's about to do.”

Hyuna shook her head, “then we don't get caught!”

“No you don't understand,” Hyojong's voice was urgent, desperate to be understood. “There's no way out yet but I promise you, I SWEAR this isn't the last time we'll see each other.”

“Sold!” Dohyun shouted somewhere far off.

“Don't say that to me,” Hyuna pleaded but her voice carried the slightest edge of anger. “We have never given in so easy and we never split up. Ever!”

“I'm not giving up.” Hyojong was stern but shaking. He was scared and he couldn't hide it. “Don't give up. This isn't the end okay. But when you get a chance, you get the fuck outta there. And then I'll find you.”

The door swung open and a man far bigger than either of them pointed to Hyojong. “Alright, you’re up.”

Hyojong’s shoulders went rigid as he placed a hasty kiss to Hyuna’s lips. “Have faith love,” he whispered before leaving her cold all over again.

  
  
  


Hyuna walked through a haze. Her breathing and heartbeat amplified in her ears. She tried to focus on her shoes, the pattern on the carpet, anything to pull her mind back down to earth.

A blinding light crashed through her vision. She lifted her hand to block it but it did nothing to clear the darkened blurred crowd ahead of her. All sounds crashed around her like waves. She wanted to cover her ears with how loud the crowd roared for her downfall. Her eyes swept over the sea of repulsive faces.  _ Hyojong...where’s Hyojong? _ Her senses were melding together, unable to separate the panic from her physical senses. Something was building, pressure rising, getting hotter. Closer, the pressure hurts. Something monumentally shitty.

“Sold!” Dohyun broke her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall come bother me on twitter @honeybee_hoseok

**Author's Note:**

> Fallow my twitter for fic updates @hobee_honey


End file.
